Final Fantasy XII Untold Secrets
by Tai Kagamine
Summary: Although it is said that Vayne killed his eldest brothers, it seems it was all a cover up. Now Larsa's older brother Phoenix has returned and he wants revenge.


**So I haven't touched this story in a couple of years, probably because it was getting any hits or reviews, but I had it in the wrong section so my bad. Anyway if you do enjoy please do tell and I may continue it.**

* * *

Final Fantasy XII Untold Secrets

Many secrets still resided in Dalmasca after the incident with Vayne Solidor and the Bahamut over the city of Rabanastre, so many secrets untold, so many to be left untold, some though to be unlocked and this is what exactly happened two years after Vayne's Death.

Rabanastre Palace

A man stepped up into the palace gardens wearing all black amour with a cape and a distinctive helmet of a Judge. As this figure approached the end of the gardens he stopped and admired the view of the palace noticing his flag ship The Manta-Ray, two guards in platinum armour walked up weapons wielded next to the judge "Sir we have news the young Larsa Solidor is in the palace with her royal highness, the judge spoke in a deep voice that echoed throughout his helmet "good we will give them the welcome they deserve, the Imperials of Arcadia will have their revenge whether there is a treaty my goals are clear, lets move" the Judge and his guards made thier way up the flights of stairs as they reached the front door and entered the palace.

"It is lovely to see you again Larsa its been a while since the coronation how is Arcadia" Larsa placed his cup onto the table and pampered his lips with a handkerchief "Arcadia has returned to normal Basch has taken over as Judge Magister and new recruits have been placed in the Judge council and have begun to take duties as protectors of Arcadia" a sudden slam of the door startled Ashe as she got up to see a suit if pure black like a void "its nice to see you Larsa and you Lady Ashe such a beautiful woman you are, how the years have been good to you" as she looked up at the man which looked like a Judge he had moved across the room leaning against a mantel piece "who are you" Larsa began to remember this suit of amour and the voice so familiar "has it been that long, I cannot believe its you" the Judge began to walk around the room "yes it has been long, hasn't it dear Larsa you have grown up to be leader, such a shame Vayne passed away" as the Judge moved about the room saying his speech with pride he reached for his sword sheathed in its holder "Vayne died fighting for what he believed in but he was corrupt and wrong" the Judge suddenly drew his sword pointing toward Larsa "how dare you speak of Vayne that way" the Judge at that moment turned around his cape trying to keep up with the suit of amour, as the Judge disappeared around the corner "this is not good how such a powerful being decides to return to Dalmasca after so long, this is troubling Lady Ashe we must contact all of our old friends we will need their help" Larsa said as he stared up onto the palace gardens watching the figure get into a transport ship which then flew to a giant battle cruiser the name 'Manta-Ray' inscribed on both sides, the cruiser began to move away as Larsa finished talking to Ashe with a frown on his face.

Arcadia Judge Council

The mysterious Judge walked down the halls of the judges council noticing the Solidour's portraits stopping at Vayne Solidor's looking down, he then continued onto the chambers, the Judges were all sitting down gathered by the mysterious Judge for a meeting, he walked in and looked around his body guards waiting at the doors "my fellow Judges I have returned you all know me I'm sure especially those who fought and worked with me, I have come back to a corrupt Dalmasca and I am deeply upset, how you let the resistance and a little band of rebels commanded by Lady Ashe defeat the mighty Arcadia and its Famous Judges, I have returned to finish what my brother Vayne could not as he was betrayed by my brother Larsa, this inconvenience will not stop our goals" as the Judge continued with his speech the Judge Magister Basch entered the council with much confusion "and how are you to enter the chamber barking out orders, I am Judge Magister and soul protector of his highness Larsa Solidor" the mysterious Judge raised his head looking through the eye slits of his helmet and smiled "well well well the famous Basch Lord Rasler's old protector well if you protect my brother the way you protected Lord Rasler I am surprised he's made it, see I was just talking to him in Rabanastre where were you then, ha you're a poor excuse for a Judge" Basch began to be enraged "and who are you stranger"

Rabanastre Palace

Larsa had reunited his old friends all of them had kept some kind of contact over the year that had passed, Vaan and Penelo visited Balthier and Fran regularly, whereas Basch and Lady Ashe saw more of each other as the young Lord Larsa's political work grew. Larsa stepped into the middle of the circle formed by the chairs where they had been positioned "there is a serious reason why I invited you all here as someone from my past has stepped out of the dark and taken in the light of the new order we have made and he does not like it" Balthier began to move around the chairs keeping a constant pace he began to speak "so who exactly has taken a step into the light, this person must have been very powerful back in the days of the old" Larsa looked and sighed partly he knew that Balthier had a brief knowledge of this person "well this person once was the Head Judge of Arcadia Gabranth served under him as Magister, he was powerful and needed no introduction, he was my brother" at that instant everyone in the room gasped "he was the second born and my father adored him, my brother at the age of 18 was sent for four years of training in the unknown Magik's but the Temple monks realised he was more powerful than any of the Solidour's before him, he completed his training within a year and stayed at the temple for another year becoming more powerful. He then returned to Arcadia, my father made him Head Judge and leader of all Arcadia's army, he was as must as an Emperor as my farther and he was coronated in front of all of Arcadia" slightly worried Balthier approached the window and looked out towards Arcadia "But I thought he was killed by Vayne just like your first brother" Vaan, Penelo, Fran and Ashe all looked at each other confused "a clever cover up my eldest brother left Arcadia eight years after my brother returned from the temple, my two eldest brothers and Vayne were as thick as thieves and were always plotting things together I wouldn't be surprised if they thought up the manufactured nethicite…. oh" and at that point Larsa realised the plot had thickened "then it was all a plan what had happened my farther, the Bahamut, nethicite" Balthier had said still looking out the window "yes I only just realised, anyway my eldest brother had left to pursue other things, then my second brother decided to go into hiding in case of an emergency, and allow Vayne to be Emperor in the event of my fathers death, but you see my father couldn't just say his two sons had left and disappeared and so Vayne came up with the idea that they were to be killed by him, as they had betrayed the House of Solidour" everyone began to see the pattern emerging there was a reason for Larsa's brother returning "my brother is to powerful to defeat we need everyone to work together political power is only useful, he has a plan and he will stick to it he is smart and would have thought of everything he has had ten years to create and adjust his plan" Vaan looking confused "Larsa your brother must wear a Judges amour right" Larsa looked up and began to wonder what Vaan was getting around to "Yes he wore the finest Judges amour around you could never miss him, crowds of people moved out of his way nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of him, his amour was pure black and his helmet every time I saw it I could see something beyond our world" Larsa remembering more of his brother, still wondering what Vaan was talking about "Well Larsa theirs one thing I don't understand I must have seen your brother in Rabanastre market today he looked to young, and from what you have said he should be around forty" Larsa smiled "no you see his power allows him to keep an age he likes he doesn't have to age unless he wants to he is immortal" more gasps echoed around the room Penelo finally decided to enter into the conversation "so what's your brothers name" Larsa suddenly looked white his brothers name sent a chill down his spine as must as it did for Balthier "his name is".

Judge Council

"Phoenix Vulcanas Solidor, and you Basch what powers do you poses that could demean me" gasp's filled the room as the Judges realised who had summoned them, Phoenix began to move around in perfect synchronisation with Basch "Phoenix it cannot be your were killed in cold blood by Vayne? what is your purpose here" Phoenix stopped walking and then gripped his swords handle "My reason for being here should be none of your concern you have been protecting my brother for a few of years now, I am sure peace rings in your head no my speech was intended for the new Judges, replaced my favoured Judges who were slain by the words peace Bah an unfit way to die" Basch became tense not knowing what Phoenix would do he had never seen him fight and could not be sure what power he possessed "Peace is what we all want it is better than war and death, something your favoured Judges died to keep alive, they had been consumed with the manufactured nethicite, drunk with power they lives had to be for fit same as your powerless brother Vayne" at that moment Basch had caused a reaction in Phoenix, Phoenix drew his Greatsword Hammerhead the only Greatsword known to contain dark, hellish Magiks, he quickly jumped into the air and swung his sword in the direction of Basch and then at the last moment Phoenix stopped in mid-air floating back down to the ground "understand me Basch you have no power what so ever and how dare you speak about my brother and the Judges in that manner they will see the light of day again I assure you, GUARDS! take him away and send him back to protect my brother, the least he can do is his job" and with a matter of seconds Basch was being escorted out of the Council Chambers, the new recruits had been trained in the ways of the Judges all had been trained to protect Arcadia, they were the Judges of Peace, after the events with the Bahamut the Judges were rebuilt by Basch and Zargabath the only Judge of the old order to survive excluding Phoenix, they incorporated five new Judges these were the new Judges of the new order and Phoenix knew that the Judges would serve him with loyalty, but Phoenix, also needed minds that knew what they had to do, minds that could think for themselves, he wanted his faithful Judges back Gabranth was the leader Phoenix wanted for the Judges below himself of course, Drace was one of the most loyal and would give her life for Larsa, Bergan and Guis had become mad with power, but Phoenix knew that they all would be loyal if he brought them back from the dead. This is something Phoenix had a speciality for he could use his mighty powers to bring forth the dead and let them live again, this is something he hadn't learnt from his Magik's teachers, he found this within himself. Zargabath entered the room to see his old Master "my Lord Phoenix" Zargabath knelt down to Phoenix, as he did this the other Judges did the same rising from their council chairs all in a circle facing Judge Phoenix in the middle, "Zargabath it is good to see you, you know you do not have to kneel to me you are a loyal colleague and friend" as Zargabath got up he saw the others still kneeling "you may leave to resume your duties" the Judges began to leave the room "wait Judge Drake please come here" Drake walked over to Phoenix and Zargabath he wore platinum armour combined with his weapon of choice a Greatsword Drake knelt down removing his helmet simultaneously "my Lord Phoenix it is an honour to meet you" he arose and looked into Judge Phoenix's helmet he could see the abyss, usually you can see a Judges eyes if they are wearing their helmet, but Drake couldn't see anything and this worried him what kind of being was Phoenix "your loyalty is fitting Drake, I know you are a man of the Greatsword as am I" at this moment Drake drew his sword placing it in Phoenix's waiting hands he inspected the sword the craftsmanship was amazing the sword was perfectly serrated Zargabath began to talk about Drake "Drake is the best pupil we have out of the new recruits, he has learnt the way of the Judges very fast and he has his own small fleet to control, we believe he will be a great Judge" Phoenix returned his sword " well good to hear, I would like to see this for myself, we will have a fight in the arena, yes gather the others" Zargabath bowed and left the room to collect the Judges "sir I couldn't" Phoenix saw that he was nervous and smiled "there is no need to be nervous if you are as powerful as I have been told you will do fine, you must never show fear, it tells your enemies your weak and I know your not" Phoenix said this in a deep tone he needed to get these recruits into order they hadn't been taught about how to act.

Phoenix and Drake left the room and proceeded to the arena they began to walk down the halls Drake had been fascinated with Phoenix ever since they were taught about him the powers he possessed "my lord may I ask something?" Phoenix looked towards Drake still walking "Of course" Drake began to talk with more confidence "my lord its is about Lord Vayne why did everyone turn down his quest for peace, I asked Zargabath and he said it wasn't his place and Magister Basch wouldn't speak of him, the way I see it his quest for peace was right, he did nothing to harm anyone" Phoenix became somewhat enraged and also thankful that Drake had proved his loyalty he could see Drake would not betray him "well you see Vayne was a determined man he would never let down the House of Solidor and his homeland Arcadia, he did nothing wrong, you see the resistance did not see it as peace just corruption" Phoenix became enraged in his mind he wanted to destroy everyone who betrayed him, he would release evil all over Ivalice peace would not be tolerated "I see but sir peace does have its benefits" they continued to walk down the halls and found themselves at the arena "Peace is nothing, but a prolonged Lust for War" Drake understood what Phoenix was getting at and still had his doubts, the arena was a quadrilateral shape it was an area for the Judges and Arcadian elites to practise, the room was filled with portraits of past Judges and Royalty Phoenix crossed with Gabranth's portrait he remembered the times when him and Gabranth used to fight so many years ago, Phoenix felt upset this is the emotion he never expressed, but Gabranth was a good friend to Phoenix they grew up together both becoming Judges Phoenix was awakened from his thoughts "my lord are you ready" Phoenix nodded he took his place at one end as did Drake, Zargabath and the other Judges stood on the balcony overlooking the entire arena, Zargabath shouted "FIGHT!"


End file.
